A story
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: A story? And what sort of story shall i tell you? Walter asked, looking down atb the little Hellsing. A war story! Yes, you shall tell me a story of when you fought in wars. Integra exclaimed, grinning. A war story? No, that is not a good topic.


A/N:I thought this would be cute, and a good ode to Walter, seeing as he is in a bad way in the current Hellsing chapter.

One night, inside the large Hellsing mansion a young Integra Hellsing sat awake in bed. She was sprawled out on her bed, blankets strewn about, looking at the most recent book her father had allowed her to get her little hands on. In fact, she was thinking of her father as she read. No, not really read. Of course, her eyes skimmed over the words, but her mind was not in them. She was anticipating the moment when her father would come into the room, tell her a story crafted by his own intellect, and tuck her into bed. Surely, this was her favorite time of the night.

So great was her anticipation, that when she heard her bedroom door creak open, her head snapped up and a large grin split her face. However, to her dismay, her father was not the one to enter the room. It was, instead, the Hellsing family's beloved butler, Walter C. Dornez.

Seeing that her father was not there to tuck her in, she flopped back down on her bed and gave a little pout. The kind of pout that can only be achieved by seven-year olds such as herself, and she was an especially gifted seven-year old in that aspect.

"Good evening, little Lady. Why do you look so upset?" Walter asked, coming to stand beside her bed. His hands were folded behind his back in his usual professional manner, but seemed to sag a little when confronted by the face of the young child before him.

"Where is Father?" Integra asked, looking behind Walter, as if to check and make sure he wasn't hiding behind him. "Why is he not here to tuck me in?"

Walter's eyes softened, and he gave her a small smile. "Your father would love to be here, I'm sure, but he is currently wrapped up in a good deal of work, and won't be done until far past your bedtime." He explained.

"Oh…" If possible, little Integra's face fell further. She looked down at her bed and contemplated her father's 'Betrayal'. "He always has to work."

"Come now, don't be so selfish. Your father has a very important duty to perform for his queen and his country. Remember, Little Lady, Your father leads a great organization. Besides that, does he not come in here to tuck you in almost every night?" Walter asked, softly reprimanding the child.

Integra's face lifted a bit. "You're right. Father is very busy. And he does a good job at what he does, right? I wasn't being terribly selfish, was I Walter? Father says that a Hellsing can never be selfish, because a Hellsing's job is not to protect themselves, but their country."

Walter chuckled softly. "Of course, you are right. And you are a fine Hellsing. Now, you may be upset that your father has to work, but, perhaps, might I fill in for him tonight?"

Integra's face brightened. "Of course you can, Walter." She scooted over for him, so that he could have room to sit beside her.

He smiled and sat down beside her, always careful to keep his feet off of the white sheets.

"Walter, will you tell me a story?" Integra asked, placing the book she had previously been reading on the table beside her. "Father always tells me a story when he tucks me in."

"Oh? And what sort of story shall I tell you?" Walter asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You could tell me a story of when you were a soldier. Yes, you shall tell me a war story. Something about battles and monsters." She said excitedly, her blue eyes glittering.

"A war story? No, that isn't a very good way for one to get to sleep. Stories of monsters are not for a little mind at this hour. How about a story of a knight, and I'll add a monster, just for you. Does that sound good?" Walter looked down at her, always patient.

Integra thought. Or, rather, she made a very good show of thinking. She placed her hand under her chin in much the same way as her father did. When she was sure she had "thought" enough, she looked back up at Walter. "Yes. That sounds good. I would like to hear a story about a knight." She tried to sound as grown up as her young body would allow, and although failing miserably to do so, she looked cute in her failure.

"Alright, then, knights it is." At Walter's words, Integra snuggled close to him, drawing her little knees up to her chest.

"Once upon a time, there was a knight. This knight was the best in all of the Queen's armies. She showed excellent swordsmanship and a good head in battle. This knight's name was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Walter began, but was shortly interrupted by Integra's giggling.

"Silly Walter, I am not a knight. Father is a knight, but not me. I cannot be a knight, can I, Walter?" Integra asked, looking up at him.

"Of course you can, and someday, you will be a great knight. A Hellsing is not born to play the role of helpless princess. Now hush, and let me tell the story, or else I shan't be able to tell it all, alright?" Walter raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. She giggled, but nodded and remained silent.

"Now, One day the Queen ordered Sir Integra to go out and kill a great and terrible monster that lived in the mountains. This monster was said to be the most fearsome creature the whole kingdom had ever seen. But Sir Integra was not afraid. She agreed to the Queen's order and set out for the mountain. When she reached the mountain, she found it was engulfed in shadow, and the road was littered in bones. 'Surely,' Sir Integra said, kicking the bones out of her way, 'This must be the hill where the creature lives. He must be a horrid monster, to kill all of these people.' Where other men might have been too afraid to continue, Sir Integra heaved a heavy sigh and began to climb the mountain. When she reached the top, she found a deep, dark cave. But was she afraid? Of course not! She continued on and found herself at the heart of the cave. In the center was a horrid creature, huddled in shadow, looking as though he was part of the shadow itself. Suddenly, he looked up at Sir Integra, revealing burning red eyes and rows of sharp teeth. 'Who are you?' He demanded, standing up to his full height, towering over Sir Integra. When she didn't respond, he cornered her and threatened to kill her. For the first time, Sir Integra found herself afraid." Walter was cut off once again when Integra gasped.

"Oh No! Walter, she cannot be afraid! It is just a monster like any other monster. She cannot give up! She won't give up, will she Walter?" Integra looked up at him with wide eyes full of anticipation.

Walter held up a hand to silence her and continued. "Although Sir Integra was frightened, she knew she could not give up. She drew upon the strength and courage of her ancestors and stood up to the monster. She said, 'I don't care what kind of monster you are, but I will never give in to you! Can't you see who I am? I am Sir Integra Hellsing. You can try to kill me if you will, but know that I won't give up and will fight until I die!' Now, the monster was very impressed by her exclamation. So impressed, that he bowed to her right there and told her that he would be honored to follow her and be her servant, to help her kill other monsters like himself. Sir Integra accepted his offer, and was willing to take him to live with her. She did this, and they fought all sorts of monsters together, gaining each others' trust in the process. Then-"

"Then they fell in love, and lived happily ever after fighting monsters together. Right, Walter? That's what they did, right? They fell in love?" Integra interjected, her eyes sparkling.

Walter gave her an almost playful disapproving glance, and she realized her mistake.

"You think that they fell in love? No, I didn't think they did, but if that's how you would have it, then they will. Does that sound good to you? For a knight to fall in love with a monster?" Walter asked, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

"Of course it is alright. True love is always alright." Integra smiled.

Walter stared at her for a few moments before standing up. "Alright, little Lady, now it is time for you to go to bed. I've kept you awake far too long now." He pulled the blankets up to her chin and tucked her in, tickling her a bit in the process.

"Thank you for tucking me in tonight, Walter. Don't tell Father, but you did a better job than he does." She smiled at him and yawned.

He returned her smile and placed a small kiss on her forehead before walking to the door and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Walter." She called, her eyes drooping.

"Goodnight, little knight." He whispered, closing the door.

A/N: Whew! Wasn't that fun? A bit fluffy, whatever. But cute. Anywho, if you liked it, please review it.


End file.
